The New Era
by CtE4m
Summary: Alternate universe where Harry is the Dark Lord and he has taken an interest in one of his followers, one Draco Malfoy.  This is my first story so be gentle
1. Chapter 1

The candles flickered on the walls of the hall. The population of the room clothed in black cloaks. Every eyes was fixed in the single tall figure in the front stand. The silence was stretching and almost hurting one Draco Malfoy's ears in the back of the crowd. Finally the figure in front spoke "Does anyone have anything to tell me?" The atmosphere was pregnant and Draco felt a little itching in his throat. With simple moves, gestures and words their leader could be very intimidating. Especially if you happened to carry bad news.

Draco couldn't take the pressure anymore and voiced his load "I do". The leader focused his sharp emerald eyes on him "Mr. Malfoy…. Let's hear it" he questioned quietly - another one of his special abilities on mass of people: he didn't really have to raise his voice - nobody would never dare to speak on him. "The Order is in the move, they're questioning every worker in the Ministry, trying to pick our people out. They've already unmasked Rosier - his hearing will be in a week" Draco said, glad he didn't stutter and managed to keep his voice steady. "I see. I assume the hearing will be held not in the private but in front of the Wizengamot, basement floor, for public humiliation" He didn't wait to hear an answer" We will make our move in a week. We will raid when the Ministry is full of people from outside and we will have no problem going un-noticed. Anyone else want to share?" He was met by the silence again. "Good. The meeting is over." The crowd kneeled in unison and started to pile out. "Mr. Malfoy. You stay." Draco was glued on his stance, his eyes widened. What could their Lord want from him? The door shut barely making a sound when the last one was out. Draco was still standing in the same place. "Come forward" his Lord called.

As he got closer he started to see the face under hood better and clearer and was astonished by the aristocratic beauty he could make out in the dim-lighted room. The green eyes he had always been able to see, even from the back, so vibrant and clear they were but he had never really had the chance to see his Lord's face in the wholesome-only his trusted inner circle had had the honor to see that. He stopped in front of the stone stance where the floor tiles ended and wholesome marble started. He wanted to focus in the floor, it was beautiful and suddenly very interesting… - "Look up" the silk-like voice came nearer than he had expected and when he raised his eyes he saw that the Dark Lord had stepped down from his pedestal and was walking closer to him till he stopped only a few tiles away from him and Draco could discern enchanting features better with every step the man took, Draco hoped he would put the hood down so he could see more- and like the Dark Lord was reading his mind he lowered his hood and watched him with those hawk like eyes and Draco wouldn't have been surprised if the man in front of him actually did have the ability to read ones mind by just looking at him. He was young. He couldn't be year or two older that Draco himself. The pit-black hair was messy but not disturbingly so, lips red and ripe and curved in an amused smile, eyes ever so sharp and intelligent and brows raised a bit mockingly. Draco felt the need to swallow but couldn't, expecting something to happen if there was any inappropriate sound in the room where even the light seemed to tense.

"You did well today. Carrying the news can be hard sometimes. Especially the bad ones. You have guts Mr. Malfoy" Draco's eyes widened and little blush crept on his cheeks. 'Malfoys don't blush' he scolded at himself and shifted his attention back to the amused man "Thank you, my Lord. I just did my part on the puzzle you are building out of this world" The Dark Lord chuckled and stepped closer. Draco felt his heart stop and breath catch in his throat as the raven-haired man was close enough to take his hand. "No need to sound so rigid Draco. It makes me feel like some Nazi leader with stick on my back. I don't need anymore of crouching and kneeling and slithering followers than I already have " The Dark Lord leaned toward him and whispered into his ear "Where did your backbone disappear?" Draco felt a rush of blood in his abdomen "I just-" ' I'm afraid you'll see my boner' a little voice said inside his head "-thought I should show my respect when I speak to you my Lord" Chuckle. "You can show your respect in your deeds, no need to do it with your words" A hand came to trace his jaw line "I have a proposition for you" Draco zoomed his half lidded lust-glazed eyes from the hand on his cheek back to mesmerizing eyes "I would be honored to have you on my trusted ranks." "You mean the Inner Circle, my Lord?" Draco blinked incredulously. It was an incredible recognition to climb from the lower ranks to the Inner Circle in less than five years. "I- " 'Malfoys don't stutter either!' He collected himself "-I don't know what to say-" "Say yes" and lips hovered just above his, teasing, not touching. "But my Lord! What have I done to deserve this kind of sign of recognition in your eyes? I'm nothing but a -""- Honorable, faithful, loyal, strong, intelligent, dedicated…. You have completed every task I have put on your shoulders and shown remarkable accordance to my orders. Not once have you taken it your job to torture more than demanded, made moves on your own in my check board- stupid things like kill those who don't deserve it or rape muggles just for the joy of their screams. You have what I respect the most in person - light in your heart, common sense and the gut. I have been watching your success and I have been applauding" The Dark Lord murmured only an inch away from Draco's lips. Draco couldn't breathe. His lids only barely staying open anymore. Rambling thoughts rushing through his mind. A man on that kind of status and power would never look him twice, there was no way. Of course he had heard rumors of those in the inner circle that their lord had shared his bed with. The word went that the Dark Lord was a spectacular lover and those who had spent a night with him had been left mourning for more, but there was no way he'd even consider to get it all in one night. He was fairly sure he was dreaming.

Funny enough the lips finally closed on his felt quite real and the hand running circles in his back sending waves of pleasure through his spine. And back muscles under his own hands felt too firm and perfect to be just a dream. Tongue licking his lips asking for entrance, teeth grazing his lips, sucking his tongue, hand snaking under his cloak and nails scraping gently his sensitive skin under it. He wouldn't be able to get this aroused in his dreams and he wondered if the man giving him the sensations already knew that by the growing erection between them. The green-eyed man chuckled into his mouth and suddenly the air shifted around them and the warmth of the room they'd apparated into hit his bare back which had suddenly lost its cloak and the collar shirt he'd been wearing. He sighed, let out a moan and budged his erection strained in tightening pants against the other man, searching for friction. He was lowered into the mattress. Zipper opened and freed his cock from its prison. Alien hands came to stroke it, pulling and yanking, it was rough and gentle at the same time - and sexy as hell- moans escaped his mouth and he couldn't help but wonder when would his dream end… The end was nearing, he could feel the orgasm spasm through his body, he let out a cry and arched his back, lips never leaving his. The softness of them, dark green eyes and whisper was the last thing he felt before he blacked out. "Good night, my dragon…"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco opened his eyes reluctantly, slowly tightening his fingers over black silken sheets and felt the cold emptiness beside him but refused to feel disappointed. He wasn't. He wasn't….

Draco rose from the bed and saw a piece of parchment on the pillow next to his. He slowly reached for it and straightened the fold:

Good morning, my dragon. Hope you slept well. Go downstairs and you'll find that the kitchen can provide you anything you want for breakfast. I have an appointment elsewhere but I'll join you later. Enjoy your morning.

Draco wandered to the kitchen - it wasn't really hard to find it seeing the there was only one pair of doors downstairs that wasn't heavily locked. He noticed another message on the table

Call out loud what you want to eat and the rooms magic will do the rest.

"Fancy. Wonder why he doesn't have house-elves… He IS the Dark Lord for Gods sakes…"

He did what the note told anyways and tasted the most delicious fruits and drank the most aromatic tea he had had in long time.

After his magical breakfast he settled to the living room which had its entrance in the kitchen. His nature would have normally demanded him to wander a little bit and see what was hidden in the halls of the darkest wizard on earth but didn't quite dare to be curious in the fear that his leader would catch him on his act. So he chose the easy way and sat on the comfy couch and let his eyes to do the wandering instead.

The room was enormous like the kitchen had been. There was tall bookshelves and books that had magic so dark written in them that he could feel it radiating across the room. The windows in the back of the room were high and intimidating, dark red curtains only barely open so the little ray of light shined to the couch. The fireplace cold- and then green flame blinded Draco for a moment and the man stepping out of those flames dazzled him as the curtains were ripped open and light got to graze the previously dim room.

Draco got to see the puzzling man in the light of day and he very much appreciated the sight. He had to stop himself from sighing in delight.

"You're back!" Draco tried not to sound too enthusiastic. A chuckle came out like it had last night in the darkness. The delicious lips curved in the same amused pose that indicated the Lord wasn't as cruel and without emotions as everyone thought.

The moment Draco got to that part in his thoughts the lips went to smirk and the eyes got a gleam on them that told him wrong. In a blink of an eye Draco was shoved into his back on the soft chair and he had a Dark Lord on top of his chest "My lord!" his voice came out breathless.

"Harry" silky voice said near his neck. Draco was confused. He had never heard that name before. He decided to voice out the confusion "My lord?"

Long fingers slithered their way behind his neck and the voice moved near his ear,

"That is the name my birthparents gave me. That is the name my mudblood mother called me by. Before I killed her I mean " The words were said without any indication of guilt, sorrow or anything else one could call emotion.

Draco shuttered. He had to remember who he was dealing with. The man he had admired from afar, the man who could make him feel like something special wasn't the Dark Lord for no reason.

But with Harry so near him he couldn't help but be aroused at his words. Draco was feeling a bit disgusted with himself because he was acting like everyone else; drunken of his power, his looks and his amazing charisma. The man could make impression on a stoic priest if he wanted to and Draco was falling right into his lap.

But he couldn't feel regret for this moment. But there was something else silently barking in the corner of his mind, wanting to be heard. The question. Why. Why was he here, under the most powerful man in the world, getting light kisses and brushes of his fingers, like the man cared? Draco wanted to feel the hope but didn't know if he should let himself feel it.

Suddenly the weight was gone and Harry was standing next to the fireplace, his back was turned on Draco. He seemed to have lost the appetite, remembering his past and his voice was more formal now.

"As you might have guessed I was in the Ministry getting inside of the security measures"

Draco was lost. One moment they're laying on the sofa and the next Harry goes business-mode.

"Why are you confiding in me with that information, my lord? " Harry turned to face him.

"You are in my Inner Circle now. You deserve to know the details so you know how to use them for our cause better. You are in my chessboard now and the Circle doesn't have room for ignorance and even a small error in the way of oblivious person can cost losing the game.

My trusted ones are the men and women doing the detailed parts of the plans with me. You are more than qualified to make moves of your own in my name."

Draco was feeling a bit of pride swelling in his chest. He really WAS in Inner Circle. He nodded.

Harry continued "The security is poor at the front which isn't really a surprise seeing that aurors Longbottom and Creevey are responsible of it. The inside is a little more complicated. There are wards to disable apparition and Rosier's cell is heavily guarded. It will take half the man power of my Circle to get past them. With the wards on place we can't afford to get noticed. We have to make sure no one realizes Rosier's sudden disappearance. So the goal is, in and out, undetected. Our options with taking Rosier are within limits. But there is always a choice."

"Choice, my Lo-" Harry cast him a pointed look. He hadn't told him his birth name for no reason. "Harry" Draco sputtered the name out of his mouth unsurely.

The Dark Lord seemed satisfied. He turned and went to the round wooden drink table next to the bookshelves and poured two drinks, he offered the other glass to Draco.

"Yes, a choice. We can choose to take what we need and we can choose to take what we want" Harry's gaze became piercing. Draco swallowed. There was a mild sexual indication in the tone Harry had ended his sentence with.

Draco raised his glass and lowered his head slightly "I'm certain that whatever you have planned will work out brilliantly. I will do my best no to crack this new trust put on me."

Harry lifted his glass as well "You have my confidence. I don't give it for nothing"

H's POV

Draco was truly exquisite. He was brilliant in his razor sharp pureblood poise, beautiful in his sharpness and every time those intelligent eyes looked at him he felt like something was crawling under his skin. The feeling was quite pleasant, it was warm and he had the unexplainable ache in his heart every time the eyes weren't focused on him.

Harry knew there was nothing that couldn't be explained in the world, not even something as complicated as feelings. There was always a little sneer in his inner thoughts' voice when he thought about emotions.

'They have gained me nothing this far in life, why should they matter…'

And still Harry had never felt this kind of confusing sensation on butterfly-ish flutter in the stomach and sudden racing of heart at someone's attention.

Not that he would have let it show to his followers. They wanted a leader who could do what needed to be done, without having any regrets.

When it was for the greater goal things like anger, fear, sorrow and happiness meant nothing. There was no room for them when they would only be on the way.

They were a weakness and Harry had got rid of his a long time ago.

'Always think before you act, to be undistracted the focus needs to be in the thing you want the most. Always be two steps ahead and hold on tight for your Queen - it is the only really, truly important piece, the board is empty without it and game is half-lost.'

Harry liked to think the war as a game of chess. Strategy was everything because no matter what advances you have in power and army the only way to play was to be smart about what you have. No one needed to know just how much power one had. Surprise was always the best thing anyone could have on their side.

When enemy underestimates you, you are the one with the upper hand, not them - especially when they think they are the ones in charge.

Harry smiled maliciously at the thought of having the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix in false belief of his own weakening, based on the fact that they hadn't seen him make a move for a while.

It made his eyes gleam under the light of candles, his smile spread when he thought what he would do when he finally gave his final blow. Quiet and fatal - after all there was no need to parade about it.

So there was plenty of time to pursuit these newly-found feelings he had every time the silver eyed beauty was nearby.

He had made his first move when he gave Draco his special attention in his rooms last night - just to find out more about these curious sensations he had.

He ached for more of that sweet mouth and more of that silky touch. He needed to satisfy the hunger that seemed endless when Draco wasn't with him. Just being around him seemed to help. Plus the man was a priceless asset in his Circle.

He hadn't slept as well in years as he had with Draco beside him. It was like having a hole in yourself ,that you didn't even know about, filled. Making you complete after years of emptiness.

Waking up next to the blonde brought the silly feelings back on the surface again and this time the thought of them didn't come with a sneer.

This warmness he felt when he run his fingers on the skin of Draco's back. The softness of it when he gently kissed his long neck. He had never let his partners to stay long enough to wake next to them but he knew that he wouldn't have showed this kind of tender caring to any of them. Somehow Draco was special.

'My Dragon'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"My price is doubled" a man with dark and thick moustache declared.

The office room was big but it seemed suddenly smaller from all the tension in it.

Harry stood in front of his desk sizing up the nervous man across him. He didn't usually take outside people into his schemes and use them for his plans but this time it was necessary. He needed this man for his expertise.

The man - Boris Fence was getting shaky and Harry could see a pearl of sweat rolling down his forehead. Harry seemed to have that effect on people. Maybe he should go easy on him.

"I take all the risk, I work there and if I get caught - which is a possibility, I know that my job isn't the only thing on gun line. If aurors get any sniff I work with you they're going to come after me and my family too. You _know _how they really work, under their golden goody good-facade"

Harry let out a sigh. He knew that Fence was right and no matter how dark he might be, he wasn't completely rotten, he wouldn't let innocent people suffer if he could help it and if with his fee Fence could provide his family better safe house after this gig and when aurors finally got a clue what hit them… Harry didn't hesitate to pay more for the cause.

He handed Fence his money and made a gesture with his hand that the man could go.

After Fence was gone he let himself relax and leaned down his worktable massaging the bridge of his nose. There was once again an overload in his mind and he really didn't have time right now to spare on the thoughts of these newly found _feelings_, he grimaced. Thoughts of Draco had been shifting through his mind all day, in the weirdest situations and places.

He'd been torturing a man earlier that day, who just apparently couldn't do even a simple job without making more complications and Draco's face popped up out of nowhere in his mind. His crystal clear eyes full of blame and that threw Harry off.

What _would_ Draco think if he saw Harry making the man in his feet suffer for a small mistake? Would he blame him for being merciless and unforgiving?

And why was he wondering what Draco thought of him?

Knock on the door woke him from his musings.

"Yes?"

Two seconds later the door opened and Draco stepped in.

"My Lord. I-"

Before Draco got to the end of the sentence and before Harry even realized what was happening he was already across the room locking his lips tightly to Draco's.

A wave of passion flared inside him the moment he saw Draco's face. 'This is getting worse….' the thought rushed through Harry's head - 'But it feels so.. I feel so alive' moaned the other voice in his head.

But the voices were ignored when Draco made a noise from the back of his throat. It was a mixture of strangled cry and lustrous moan and Harry could feel the blood rushing down to his member.

He felt like spelled when he was ripping Draco's black silk shirt off of him so violently he could hear the buttons flying all over the room scattering on the floor. The only thought going through his mind was that he wanted to see more, touch more.

He kissed Draco everywhere he could get his mouth on and soon the kisses turned into licking and nipping, moans into heavy breaths, incoherent words and more loud groans. Draco's neck, earlobe, his nipples tasted wonderful.

Harry backed them to his table and through his own lust he managed to swing his arm on the top and throw every piece of item out of the way.

He picked Draco up and landed him on the mahogany desktop, never ceasing to lose contact from Draco's skin.

Now he was working his way to his trousers and again without any regard to anything else but revealing more of this beautiful body in front of him he snapped the insulting button off and while almost breaking the zipper ripping the pants off, he got more access.

He sucked Draco's crotch through the fabric of his silk boxers and seeing the risen manhood almost touching his nose he finally slowed down and got some hold of himself. He would appreciate the pleasures…

At first Draco was confused. The Dark Lord seemed different today. He looked the same, same beautiful, sharp features, same posture, the same air around him but something in his eyes when Draco walked into his workroom…

After that everything was blurred into sighs and sounds of pure, intense passion, the feeling of having Harry come on to him so strongly, was like nothing in the world, Draco had never felt that way before.

Normally violence wasn't really a turn on for him but watching Harry ripping those buttons off - just the gleam in his eyes made Draco harder and harder every second.

After getting to his crotch Harry suddenly slowed his pace and Draco saw a mischievous glint in the corner of his eye and his delicious mouth was curved into a little smirk. Moments later he realized the reason.

Tips of Harry fingers slithered and curled under the waistband of the boxers and started to drag the boxers down, in agonizing, sluggish pace, not touching too much skin.

Draco was on the edge. He couldn't take his eyes off of Harry's.

As more skin was revealed, he could feel Harry's cool breaths on his manhood. It drove him mad.

Three minutes later the boxers were disregarded into the floor and Draco was completely naked.

Harry sighed in delight when he spread the blondes thighs.

Draco couldn't help but imitate the sound moments later, Harry started to lick his entrance and feeling that Draco was seriously on the edge, he fondled the skin around the hole a while and then put one finger in.

He kept going on and had finally stretched him enough to enter.

Draco dragged the brunettes head downwards and crushed his lips to the dark Adonis above him. Harry pushed himself in.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

They didn't hear the knock on the door, neither did they hear a little creak from the door opening a bit and a pair of eyes behind them dilated from the sight they saw; two naked bodies moving in sync, the rays of sun coming through window, making their skin glow in their desire.

It was beautiful.

Sting of jealousy snarling in his chest and he still couldn't stop watching from his dark, safe place. Luckily the corridor was dark and quiet.

The inch to go inside and join in muffled into inch to touch himself.

It was difficult to stifle the moans when all you want to do is scream in frustration, in arouse and jealousy.

He only managed to keep quiet thinking about a pair of unique green eyes flashing in brutal anger if he found someone spying on him - right behind his door - oddly enough it was a very tantalizing sight in his mind.

He kept watching the Dark Lord touching the blonde man under him, pushing deeper and deeper inside.

He pulled his own prick harder.

The way the Dark Lord bit the blondes nipples only made him harder, he had to put his hand on his mouth to not to make a sound.

He heard the sounds of climax from inside and soon came himself, again with difficulties, he sure as hell didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

He closed his zipper and sneaked away as undetected as he could. He would get his way with his Lord someday, he was Severus Snape and he didn't give up that easily. Just because Malfoy was apparently living in the Dark Lord's mansion, it didn't mean he was there to stay… Pitch-black eyes gleaming he made his way out of the house.

He would get his way.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

Draco was bathing in the afterglow of his climax.

Harry caught himself caressing the blondes hair, petting small wisps of golden silky curls.

First gently kissing the top of his head, then planting a kiss on his forehead and then on the lips.

He hadn't felt this good for a long time and still there was this rational side of him nagging in the back of his head, telling that there was no point letting himself feel this way, no point, no sense in what he was doing now.

Getting attached was pointless and he didn't have time for it now.

But still. It was so very nice.

He would have to look into this thing.

Harry knew himself better than anyone to say it wasn't normal or like him to just ravish someone without any reason or motive in the background.

_Unless you count having this hot piece art walking in your room on his own will… Just begging to be-_

It was getting rather dirty inside his head….

Time to get up and get something done rather than spend time on this mission to get sentimental and uncharacteristic.

Harry started to get dressed.

Draco once again was left wondering what was going on. He was nothing special compared to the man covering his muscled body with clothes again. He was the Dark Lord for gods sake.

Don't get the wrong idea, he was by no means complaining. What had just happened was like nothing he had ever experienced. The Dark Lord was indeed everything they whispered him to be in bed.

But still. Although he felt drawn to this man, just like everyone else, he couldn't really come up with anything to explain why Harry should have any reason to be with him.

The uncertainty was killing him.

"Harry"

"Yes Draco?" He didn't even turn to look at him.

"What is it we are doing here?"

"Why Mr. Malfoy-" He replied with amusement obvious in his voice, "-we're spending quality time together. Merlin knows it doesn't come granted to get time to ourselves with the war boiling soon in our hands"

He turned around and faced Draco. He walked to the table and stopped in front of the blondes still naked form sitting on the edge of the desk.

Harry lifted his chin and landed another passionate kiss on his lips and then looked him in the eye. "We should make the best of it"

It didn't go by Draco that he hadn't gotten an answer to his question. But he didn't want to confront the other man about it yet. Just because they had been intimate a couple of times, it still didn't get him to cease respecting this man.

If he didn't want to answer, Draco wouldn't make him to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hours later Harry was sitting behind his desk, making calculations and notes on the side of the papers. Draco was gone leaving Harry back to his work.

The door opened and dark haired man stepped in. Harry didn't even lift his head to see who was entering.

"Did you enjoy the show, Severus?" still making solidly his notes, not raising his head.

"I- I don't know what you mean, my Lord" Severus was caught off guard. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that his little visit behind the door hadn't gone by his lord but still…

"Don't play with me, Severus. I'm talking about your extra-curricular activities as a spy, heaving behind my door…"

At last Harry lifted his eyes from the papers and looked Severus in the eye unreadable expression in his face.

"…Touching yourself…"

Severus swallowed. He knew he shouldn't have done it. He should've left right away, not stay and jerk off, right under the Dark Lords nose…

Then there was a flash in Harry's eyes again, a small smirk formed to the left corner of his mouth. He stood up and walked to Severus. He leaned closer and whispered into his ear, his lips almost touching the earlobe,

"I have very accurate hearing so I suggest you move the '_party' _elsewhere next time"

What better way to prove to himself that he wasn't getting attached to Draco than to flirt to someone else…

"- or maybe try to keep it more quiet if you ever come across this kind of situation ever again and decide to get _excited…_"

He walked past slightly aroused Snape, brushing his arm on his way making sure to lock the door behind him - knowing that Snape was going take his advice and execute it.

And Harry didn't mind. In his list on favorite past-times teasing his more devoted followers was definitely in top five.

It was almost sad how easy seducing was, making them squirm with a few words…

But Draco was different, he had seen it in his eyes when he hadn't gotten an honest answer to his question earlier, the look on his face had been understanding and respecting instead of sheepishly accepting and aroused - not that anyone else of his followers would have had the cuts to question the Dark Lord about anything.

He was going to get to the bottom of this. Was he to believe that actually _cared_ for Draco?

Still deep deep down in his icy heart he knew that had _made love_ rather than had simple, meaningless sex.

Making his way out of the mansion he willed his focus to the upcoming events and the Ministry.


	4. Chapter 4

Four days left. Harry's lips lifted into a sinister smile as he went through the telephone boot and was transported into the Ministry and the entrance hall. A few lesser death eaters were perfect for minor undercover jobs at the Ministry.

It was admittedly a good move to put them in there - their jobs granted the possibility of dropping by to the enemy's nest anytime for Harry since the Ministry had taken a policy of changing the passwords every week.

Not that it helped or even mattered with the big players around. It only had a purpose concerning the minor criminals who wouldn't be a threat anyways.

It was admittedly nice to get into your opponents head and walk right into their home court; the safest place possible for them - after all, no enemy of the Ministry was stupid or brave enough to trespass the Governments base in broad daylight, without a heck of an army behind them.

And that was exactly why Harry was here. It was time to put the plan into action and he didn't trust anyone else to execute this phase but himself.

He went straight to the floor where Minister Fudge's office was. He straightened his pinstripe-suit as he approached the secretary's desk, a polite smile on his lips.

There was another reason for him to come here himself - he just loved playing games, be it political or personal. He wasn't interested in the traditional hide and seek but he loved hiding in plain sight.

It was so totally unexpected of him and so illogical and dangerous that no one would ever consider the possibility of such a bold move.

"Good afternoon" Harry smiled gracefully to the secretary " My name is Hadrian Blanc". Alternate identities were useful sometimes.

This one Harry normally used when in need of a political credibility - 'Hadrian Blanc' had influence mainly in France but his name wasn't unknown in Britain, although it would mainly pop up in the upper class' conversations

"I'm here to see the Minister of magic. I have an appointment"

The secretary raffled through the Ministers schedule "Yes, it's here, Mr. Blanc. Did I pronounce it right? My French is a little rusty." Giggle. Harry hated gigglers. "-Minister will see you shortly "

The flirty smile and eyelashes fluttering didn't go unnoticed by Harry but for her - he wasn't in the mood to respond in kind. So he said curtly "Yes. Thank you"

He was about to turn around when something collided with his chest.

"Watch where you're going mate!" Harry saw a pair of dull blue eyes glaring and his own narrowed.

His first instinct was to cast an unforgivable on the clumsy, arrogant stranger in front of him but he had to just swallow his temper and settle for a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Excuse me mister but I wasn't the one galloping around with my eyes shut hoping to crash"

Mans freckled red face got even more colored. It would seem Harry wasn't the only one with a temper.

"I wasn't 'galloping' you stuck up little -"

"Ron!" came a voice behind the blue eyed man and soon the voice got a face when a tall man, bigger than the fight picker with round, a bit chubby face and brown hair strided closer and put his hand on his friends shoulder, eyes locking with Harry's.

"Again with the fist fighting, Ron? You really should get your temper in check and not bother nice people with your fits" Then he moved his eyes to Harry and said "I'm sorry for my friends behavior, it's nothing personal - he's just having a bad day. My name is Neville Longbottom and this is Ronald Weasley. We're both from the Auror Department" He extended his hand in offer to shake Harry's.

'Longbottom seems to like talking' Harry thought, shaking hands with the man in front of him. He was after all under cover and there was no need to be rude to man who was most likely going to be part of the security team in charge of the safety in the day of Rosier's trial. This would the perfect opportunity to get some extra insight.

"Pleasure. My name is Hadrian Blanc. I'm here on business to meet the Minister. I'm concerned as an citizen and a politician about the matter of Rosier the Deatheaters trial. I'm taking it my case to assist in the security as much as I can. None of us want that killer on lose in case that he's opportunist enough to try anything and I just happen to have the resources to help financially if it comes to that."

Longbottom's face fell. "You're THE Hadrian Blanc? I myself am not much of a society guy but I've heard about your feats from my grandmother. It's an honor to meet you in person "

Harry just smiled politely and nodded.

"And as for the safety issue, you can pretty much rest assured. I am in charge of it with Auror Kingsley. Every floor is going to be guarded and we're also having surveillance outside. No one is escaping from here it's sure" Harry's smile widened into a smirk 'That's what you think…' he thought in his head but what he said aloud was "That's good to hear but I'm still extending my hand to help. Just to be sure"

"Mr. Blanc!" Harry turned his head to see the Minister behind him "I must go. It was nice to meet you Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley " He turned around and went into Fudge's office shutting the door behind himself and the minister.

The door auror were left watching his back. "He's nicer than I imagined. Usually the politicians are so stuck up. Truly a good man. Merlin knows Ministry could use some aid sometimes even though we're not allowed to admit it. " Neville sighed.

If only they knew.

******************** Fudge' office**********************

Cornelius Fudge watched as a tall man stepped into his office. He had heard stories of Hadrian Blanc, yes. He was known for his cunning and his talent in persuasion. He could get the most ironbound, stubborn man in the world to agree with him. And based on what he had heard, that had happened. Multiple times.

He had an aura of a leader, not a follower - it was truly a wonder why man with talents of that caliber had settled to be a politician among politicians. Not to say it wasn't a respectable feat in itself to be this young - he couldn't be a day older than 25 - and play the game of bureaucracy like it was a deck of cards for solitaire.

Cornelius could see the potential for so much more; there was no doubt that that leader aura could easily be used to a leadership of an army or perhaps even a nation. The thought shuddered him, he could admit feeling a bit intimidated of the thought and the man in front of him.

He was very intrigued to of hearing what business had brought this man to him today.

"Ah. Come on in, come on in Mr. Blanc."

The man walked to his desk, sat down on the chair in front of it and crossed his legs and fingers into his lap and lifted his head to meet Cornelius' eyes.

Cornelius was a bit unnerved by the forest green clear gaze that seemed to look right through him and see into his soul and unravel all his secrets. He could see now how this man had got his reputation in being an hard diamond to break.

He hadn't said a word yet and Cornelius was ready to give in to whatever this man wanted.

The minister was used to dealing with different kinds of people everyday and he prided himself in being a tough nut himself but he could also see that with Blanc, there was not going to be a lot of playing around. He could see it from only looking into those hard eyes that this man was not to be messed with. The thought send a shiver down his spine.

"Good day, Minister."

The sound of his voice was pure velvet, soft but a little hard at the same time. There was mildly dark tone behind the formality and politeness. _'Was there anything in the man in front of him that would make him a little less perfect in politics?_' Cornelius thought and felt the stab of that same wariness creep into him again. He discarded the thought, it was silly - as it was silly to feel a little envy when he stared at Blanc.

But with that voice alone there would be no saving Wizengamot if his cases were presented with such delicate seductiveness. Cornelius swung only one way, his wife's way, don't get him wrong but he could recognize an entrancing man when he saw one.

If only he could get this man to his side, persuade him to join Cornelius in his views and politics. There would be no stopping him. If only he could borrow Blanc his aura and he could be and do anything he wanted. To hell with the government and congress and everything that had stood in way of his goals. '_I'm getting a bit ahead of myself… But he is exciting. And more striking in person than I had heard._'

Blanc was still staring right at him. Like waiting to hear what he was thinking. '_Like you don't know my thoughts through and through_'. Cornelius thought and straightened himself.

"You must wonder what brings me here-" Hadrian started and before he could continue Cornelius interrupted "Yes actually, I do wonder. I don't get visits from politicians of your scale everyday, Mr. Blanc" His tone was eager and little more enthusiastic than he would have liked to admit.

"-Well. My business brought me here a few months ago. And as much as I'd like to call this a social visit - " The brunette leaned forward "-I can't. "

Cornelius waited.

"I'm concerned. I've been hearing about this new Dark Lord here in Britain and I would like to hear your thoughts about him. He seems to have quite a press in this country and I would personally be very upset if his power did extend beyond your borders. Quite literally. I want to know if you have anything planned in case he does get what he is after. "

Silence was screaming at Cornelius. The question was so sudden. What does this man care? He could see the desire to be safe in a place he resides in as motive a convincing one.. But somehow he couldn't grasp what he would gain by demanding such answers from him. Regardless the power the man carried; it wasn't like he was a Light Lord waiting to challenge the Dark one, trying to pull information - or maybe it was the other way around… - No no no, it was really getting ridiculous inside his head.

" We have precautions… Although he hasn't been keeping much noise lately I have a feeling that he and his merry little fellows-" Blanc chuckled ominously "- aren't exactly taking a vacation in the tropic. I could bet my post and my office that he does have a scheme in his mind.. ' The calm before storm ' it's a muggle expression; I'd say it's pretty accurate for what is happening here."

Blanc nodded. He seemed to consider something-

"Tell me, Mr. Blanc, what's on your mind. To be frank I'm baffled on why you would come here demanding information on something that - not to be rude or condescending - is far out of your reach of influence. I'd even say out of your interests if you consider the fact that the Dark Lord of Britain isn't that powerful to have his claws anywhere near France. I'm sure you only want to help but I can't see how this is even your business?"

There was as another chuckle from Blanc. This time the tone was five times lower and much more darker. Even his eyes seemed to darker now and yet gleaming somehow. Cornelius started to get worried by now. Even scared if he was honest.

Before Cornelius could get himself poised again Blanc spoke.

"You'd be surprised, dear Cornelius. Or maybe not, considering your rambling mind just a moment ago." Cornelius knew his eyes must be size of a plate by now. He does read thoughts. Panic was starting to get hold of him.

"Maybe I am the Dark Lord and maybe… My _merry little fellows _do have some little influence in Europe" Blanc wore a sinister smile.

Sound of chair scraping against the floor as it was pushed back seemed to echo in his office when Blanc stood up and leaned down so he was face to face to Cornelius.

His eyes locked to Cornelius'.

His mind inside his now.

Cornelius wondered off foggily if Blanc or better yet, the Dark Lord did really possess a ability to mesmerize, to put people in mental state of emptiness as he had heard in the rumors. But then nicer thoughts replaced the boring ones - landscapes, misty forests and mountains, the sun was shining gently and he could hear a phoenix song, he was certain he caught a glimpse of an unicorn just now…

He heard a distant sound of door closing, not that it really mattered. Cornelius knew now that he didn't belong in that chaotic world. Not when he was in this beautiful place…

Harry refrained from self-satisfied smirk as he walked down to the elevator. Giving a subtle nod to Boris Fence who happened to be in the same floor. Boris gave a stiff nod back. That meant that he was in the progress of succeeding in the task Harry gave him.

Perfect.

His plans were in motion now. And he had taken care of the enemy's Queen today, everyone knew it was the most important piece in the whole game Chess was - There would be little chance to strike or protect the King if the Queen was down.

It would lay discarded next to the chessboard right about.. Well the next 24 hours, it would be too suspicious if Harry had made Fudge to commit suicide right after he had walked out of his office. The temptation had been there, still was. But no.

Let the Minister churn in the happy fantasy land for a day. Part of the charm Harry had spelled on him was, it would end only when the victim decided that it was better to live in the false world of beauty and peace than in one that was cruel an too real. And end themselves. Even if someone did notice the absentminded behavior of the Minister there was nothing the Healers could do.

Harry couldn't wait to read the article in tomorrows Prophet how the Minister of Magic had jumped from his window.

Beautiful day.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco could smell the good mood of his Lord from distance. He heard the front door closing from his comfortable seat in the living rooms soft sofa.

He briefly wondered where Harry had gone when his thoughts were interrupted by the answer. "I went to the Ministry to take care of the Queen"

Draco was baffled. Not only had Harry actually told him actual information but also he was confused about the 'Queen'-thing.. Of course he knew Harry often used terms from Chess, it was his habit thinking the war in terms of Chess - and Draco had to admit that it made sense; They kind of were similar to each other. So the 'Queen' in this case must be The Minister of Magic.

Harry came to sit with him to the opposite comfy chair. He summoned a glass of fire whiskey and leaned back in the chair sighing in what Draco thought he recognized as a sigh of contentment. Which brought a slight blush to his cheeks, with some rated thoughts. Harry looked so relaxed. Draco had never seen him this way before.

Watching Harry still his face toward the ceiling his eyes closed Draco couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked right in that moment. He resisted the urge to reach his arm to touch Harry. He didn't want to break the moment.

But a few seconds later the moment broke itself. Harry opened his eyes and took a sip of his whiskey and looked Draco in the eyes.

"The Minister was my main target but I happened to have an interesting encounter with some very interesting aurors; Longbottom and the Famously Foolish Weasley who by the way seems to have some very dangerous anger issues. I'm thinking of using his temper in some way to benefit us. I haven't decided yet.."

Harry smiled.

Draco shuddered. This pleasurable feeling inside his guts spreading down to his crotch. It always made him hot when Harry was being like this - so casual in his deviousness.

"Tell me" He said in a eager tone.

"I was going to but seeing you like this.." Harry smiled lazily as he glanced down to Draco's crotch and licked his lips. He put the glass down to a table and stood up coming to sit next to Draco, landing his hand to Draco's leg - very close to his rising manhood.

Draco sucked in some air and closed his eyes.

He felt Harry's breath blowing near his ear as Harry whispered "But now I'd rather not discuss _work._"

Draco was feeling high as he said "But I want to know. Tell me." Still very aware that feeling Harry this close to him in this state would only increase the erection. Didn't matter what they discussed.

Harry seemed to know that too. His fingers itched up to touch Draco through his pants and zipped him open in time to say "Fine.. I was…" He lifted Draco's shirt up an brazed his nipples for a moment. "- very bad today." "How bad?" Draco let a small moan come with that question as Harry started to lick his chest, bit his nipples and continued to his neck his hand slipping under the boxers.

"This time tonight the Minister will be in a happier place."

The answer took Draco by surprise; Harry seemed always to be able to Astonish him - seemingly not even trying to.

Harry took Draco into his palm and yanked making Draco to answer with another moan and an arch of his back searching for more friction.

Harry continued in a musing tone "Well, maybe I'm not that bad - I gave him 24 hours to live.. Maybe there's still some hope for me after all.." His face still buried into Draco's neck. Tongue grazed his adams apple with a small nip of teeth, climbing up to kiss Draco's chin and finally getting to their destination in Draco's lips.

Harry's hand was going on in a steady fast rhythm an Draco felt he would explode. Their tongues were dancing for dominance and Draco was so close. He was coming undone under Harry's touch, now groaning and arching uncontrollably.

Small sounds of pleasure escaping from Harry into Draco's mouth that vibrated straight through him and downwards. They were so wrapped into each other that it felt they were high above from the real world.

Draco could feel Harry's eyes clued to him in that characteristic intense way he always grazed him with and every time it sent chills down his spine - And even now when he only saw stars behind closed lids as he reached his climax, he felt the stare and opened his eyes - there they were, exactly as he knew without even looking, two feverish emeralds sweeping his face, like searching an answer to a silent question and hoping to find it from Draco's ice blue pools.

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

Without missing a beat Harry said "What is it about you…?"

The words came quietly and full with meaning.

The next moment Harry was already out the door, leaving Draco to ponder in slight confusion and small slowly growing realization in what this might mean…

He was happy - it really is after all a whole different feeling when the person you love actually loves you back.

Harry was striding through the halls, heading outside.

This couldn't be happening, he wasn't actually capable of feeling anything other than hate and anger and sometimes if he was lucky; even rage.

He didn't get to walk on this earth and feel silly things like lust or fondness; little less something like love; the thought alone made a grimace rise to his face.

'Something like love' …Things like that simply just didn't stumble across his path, because generally all things soft and sweet got grumbled and died from a sheer horror….

Could this really be it?

Images of Draco flashed through his mind; the way he smiled in his sleep, the way his fingers tapped against his leg every time he was alone with Harry, the way a light - fire lit into his eyes whenever he was happy, or excited or upset. Whenever they were together..

The way he looked at Harry.

Like he wasn't afraid, like he could put his absolute trust in him and would never waver from it. Waver from Harry.

And the way his eyes demanded the truth from Harry and more importantly the way Harry felt inclined to give it to him.

Harry knew better than anyone that denial never led to anything.

Could he give himself a permission to feel this 'Something like love' as he liked to call it in his mind?


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: I'm very sorry for this huge time gap in between chapters - I've been dealing with some personal stuff and to be honest I wasn't sure where to go with this story._

_Then yesterday morning I checked my emails and there was a new review waiting for me, pleading me to continue and suddenly I was pumped with motivation and later that day lots of caffeine and I started working on this again._

_Unfortunately something strange happened to the file when I finished the chapter and tried to upload it - all of it was gone and I was superpissed. So this chapter would have been up already last night but I had to write it again today. But I was very motivated to get this out, so thank you guest reader and all of you that have taken the time to follow and write reviews, I really appreciate them and they keep me going ^^_

_(I don't normally write these notes, 'cause I feel people wouldn't read them anyway, or care but this time I felt the need to apologize)_

The air was cold and wet in the cell holding Evan Rosier at bay. There was sickly coughing and incoherent yelling all around him from the other cells.

Evan knew that half of the others were seriously ill and it didn't take a genius to figure out that all the mold growing from the walls was causing some difficulty to breathe to some of them.

It was only a matter of time before Evan would join all the pathetic wretched bastards in the contest of 'who gets to choke first in their own saliva'.

Yes, it indeed was a miserable excuse for a hellhole the Ministry had seen fit to keep their waiting for trial-criminals in.

As if to make sure no one would be in condition to stand on their own, let alone defend themselves in front of court.

These kinds of conspiracy-theoretical thoughts amused Evan to no end, mostly because he knew he was right.

Oh, how the Ministry standing for justice for everyone and all the good values could be so twisted and wrong.

Now thinking about it Evan had never seen a reason to side with an institution like that and couldn't understand people blind enough that did.

He was glad he had joined the Dark Lord - before that he had been like every other spoiled pureblood heir, living off of the family's money and drunk before noon.

And with no other direction to his life but towards the gutter.

The day he swore his loyalty to the Dark Lord had been the day he found himself, he had a purpose and reason.

It was everything he had ever wanted or needed.

A gift that couldn't be bought.

He would never forget the day he met the man he vowed his life, loyalty and servitude to.

_It was another night that once again Evan found himself in front of one of the towns bars._

_He stepped inside and he still remembered the smell; the dank, dirty unique freguence the room had and the thick murky air that barely let the candlelight from the walls and the tables through it dimly._

_There were sounds of glasses clinging from the contact to the tables and to each other, people mumbling, exchanging quiet words._

_Evan took a seat in the bar counter and ordered a muggle beer, which he had developed a taste for and a fire whiskey which he got first while the bartender started filling the pint with beer._

_The low rim, surprisingly beautiful fretted glass in his hands he looked through the amber liquid, lost in his thoughts._

_Where was his life going?_

_He lived alone, he didn't work - heritance and a bank vault full of gold had always ensured his income so he wouldn't need to work for the rest of his life._

_And even if he had a day job he had no idea what kind of work would suit his interests in that extend to make it worthwhile and satiating._

_He had no wife, no fiancée, no one special in his life which left him plenty of space and free time to from time to time take some random, meaningless woman home to fill some of the emptiness inside of him and to warm his bed for the night._

_Sometimes he dulled the never-ending boredom by attending the pureblood society parties, just to dress up and to pretend to care, just once in a while._

_It helped, but just for momentarily._

_It never changed the fact that his life was going no where._

_He was shaken from his musing by a quiet rustling of clothes next to him._

_Evan turned to take a look of the newcomer._

_The stranger was dressed in pitch black cloak and the hood pulled up, hiding his face._

_Evan couldn't help himself from staring._

_There was this mysteriously superior and strong feeling coming off of him, like an aura, if you believed in such a thing._

_Suddenly Evan was very intrigued._

_His scrutinizing was interrupted when the stranger spoke._

"_I've been watching you, Mr. Rosier"_

_The voice was low and cultured, the words were spoken with danger on the edge of them and darkness in the meaning._

_And this man knew his name, it made Evan wary._

"_It's such a waste" The man said with barely detectable amount of annoyance in his voice._

"_What do you mean?" Evan said, wondering._

_The stranger's answer took him off guard._

"_I've seen you've been doing to yourself. There are faster way to get rid of your life you know. Why don't you just try drowning yourself in that glass you're holding while you're on your way to destroying yourself anyway."_

_There was cold amusement in the words. _

_But Evan was getting pissed and more lost by every second that went by._

_Was this a pep-talk? _

_How did this man dare to speak to him this way… _

_And then again, the feeling he had gotten - he knew how this stranger had the spine to treat him like this: somehow Evan had the feeling that he wasn't dealing with just anyone._

_Who was this man?_

"_What's it to you? Why should you care, what I do with my life; you don't even know me" Evan demanded, not caring about the possible consequences for talking to the man that way - he had a hunch that it didn't happen often to the stranger and if did, it didn't go unpunished._

"_Like I said, I think it's wasteful. If it was in my hands…"_

_The man left the sentence hanging and turned his head to face Evan._

_The confused man froze holding his glass of whiskey tightly in his hands. _

_Even from under the hood and through the shadow it cast over the face under it, Evan could see the almost glowing, mesmerizing green eyes that seemed to pierce through his souls, leaving it exposed._

"_Should you choose to make something useful out of your life, keep me in mind "_

_The stranger rose and tossed something metallic to the table as he walked past Evan and out the door._

_Evan was left to stare at the silver coin abandoned in front of him._

_It was impaled in the middle and surrounding the hole was something written, edged to the coin: 'Artemis'._

_It was a portkey._

Now thinking back Evan couldn't believe he had taken so much time to make the choice to take the coin in his hand and speak the word written in it.

All he had gained by joining the Dark Lord; the sense of purpose and belonging.

Being part of something bigger had proven to be exactly what he had needed and had been longing for all his life.

He felt that his life wasn't for vain and his feats were celebrated by and with the others when they succeeded to fill their Lords orders.

Still Evan knew that he was, in a way, replaceable; in the sense that he was only one piece of the puzzle, and he would be ready to take the hit if it was what the Dark Lord wanted - but that didn't smother his desire to live.

It could never again be smothered.

So all he could do was to hope that the Dark Lord deemed him worthy to be saved.

Evan couldn't exactly see the wards surrounding his cell walls, but he could feel them and he knew they were there.

He also knew that there was no using magic inside the dank hole so to get out he'd need some outside help and at the moment he was a little short on that.

It had only taken a momentary lapse in his concentration during the mission, in a blink of an eye he had been knocked down to the ground and tied up, which wasn't easy because Evan knew himself to be a brilliant and very inventive duelist, but they had been outnumbered in a set-up situation and at the time he had been fighting three aurors alone, throwing vicious curses, dodging and rolling on the ground to get more dimension to his fighting and to throw his enemies off.

But it had been his own fault to get caught, no excuses. When serving someone as powerful as his Lord, you had to be capable of many things.

Suddenly there was a small glimmer that caught his attention, it seemed to come from the wards above him, near the tiny window that was a few inches down from the ceiling.

It glimmered again for a few seconds and Evan saw the ward peculiarly stretch in, just a little.

It reminded a plastic wrap that had something pushing against it, the material stretching and giving in little by little, one push at a time.

Again, it glowed dimly just for a second, this time giving in more than the last time.

Finally, something seemed to push hard enough for the last time and a small artifact pushed itself through the ward, it gleamed in the last glimmer the ward gave and fell into Evans hands.

Relief washed through the man clutching his fingers around the fallen object like it was a priceless treasure.

It was coin with a hole in the middle of it and the words written around it; 'Wait and you'll be rewarded' and on the other side 'Be ready'

He was worth something.

The Dark Lord was coming for him.

Harry was standing in front of the window in his office, gazing out into the night when he heard the door open and a polite cough trying to get his attention.

He didn't turn around, he didn't need to. The man's breathing alone gave him away, not to speak of the fragrance he carried around himself.

"Did you succeed, Mr. Fence?"

It was an empty question that he already knew the answer to; had the man not completed the task he wouldn't be in his office, but packing for a very long vacation abroad.

And of course for the fact that if Harry knew the man wasn't capable he wouldn't have bothered to pay him.

"Yes, my Lord. But it wasn't easy: to do it unnoticed, without triggering the wards or breaking them - no child's play. I stood there for two hours tricking and twisting the wards and let me tell you, keeping the disillusionment charm up at the same time, I almost froze out there… So I think I deserve some more compensation… "

At least the idiot had some decency to sound nervous.

Harry still didn't bother to grand the man a look and just said:

"The money's on the table. Take it and leave." His voice arctic.

He waited till he heard the leathery bag of gold jingle and leave the table and the footsteps getting out before he turned to face his desk and lifted his hand to massage his temples.

He couldn't believe he had felt sorry for the man before this evening.

He didn't have the patience to deal with whining cowards; he'd have to get a wardbreaker with a stronger stomach soon.

When it came to dealing with his men, to being a leader and planning he could do everything with effortless grace and efficiency, but thinking about concepts like a relationship, caring for something other than his games and plans, being a… A lover to someone…

For the first time something was slightly blurry to him and he had come to the point that he had to make things clear to Draco so he could be able to make a conscious step forward - towards Harry, being the way he was or he could walk away.

He would need to make Draco decide for himself if this was worth everything to him.

Harry had made his decision and he was aware how things could be changing.

Part of him didn't want to do this but the thinking, planning, cold and determined side of him knew what had to be done.

"Everything alright?"

"Draco" Harry lifted his head to meet the pale eyes. He appeared to wake from his thoughts and Draco had a feeling that he hadn't heard him enter the room.

The silence fell and it was stretching to the point of being deafening. They kept the eye contact the whole time.

The dark haired man seemed to contemplate something, as if words were suddenly lost and he was searching.

Then those green eyes settled to an unflinching hardness and the words came out, startling Draco a little bit.

"I had been keeping a close eye on you for months before the night I told you to stay behind" The tone was dark and low.

Draco shuddered at the look in Harry's eyes, it was like a lions, just about to jump his prey. Steady and strong - and there was this unexplainable glimmer of emotion there that Draco couldn't comprehend.

"Why are you telling me this? And why now?"

Harry watched him, his expression giving nothing away, like weighing the need to answer the question. Draco found himself drowned in that gaze and barely noticed how close Harry had come.

The next words were hissed in his ear sensually.

"I was watching your every move, evaluating. The more I looked, more I saw; your graceful charm, your strength, how you could be so diamond like, so breathtaking…" Draco felt the sensual breath touching his neck, his ear, it send more shudders through him and every nerve-ending became alive, the air electric and thick.

And Draco had had no idea that Harry could feel this strongly about him. It seemed like a dream.

"Until I was growing too hungry to watch from afar. Yess, you're far too delectable in your subtle strength to not to be admired up close, your vigor is hypnotizing." Every word coming from Harry's mouth was holding a fire, even though they were barely whispered, they burned Draco's insides, making him sensitive, alive.

"You don't even know how you tempt me" Feral words came out ravenously, feeding the lust Draco was already feeling.

"You tempt me to do things to you just to see you screaming in pleasure" Draco's eyes fluttered, craving more - fingers were tracing his spine and there seemed to be nothing between them, his breath was caught.

And then the contact vanished, the delicious pressure gone .

"But I won't." Harry was back next to his desk, this time his eyes staring straight, decisively at Draco, contradicting everything that had just been happening.

But Draco recognized this look, Harry's eyes shined with rock hard will power that always won over everything else, even his own desires.

"I know you and I know you won't like this but this has to be said and done.

I want you to be aware of what you're getting into, what you're dealing with. I need you to evaluate, like I evaluated you.

I can't promise I'll always be able to be gentle or good for you, that I won't ever hurt you, 'cause I am who I am.

And you will stand by and take what you get, 'cause loyalty is part of who you are.

I want you to take a step back and decide if this is what you want.

If I am what you want - because I won't have you stepping blindly into something you'll regret later. And I will not have your regret, I have neither the time nor the patience for it. "

All that time Draco listened quietly, his emotions storming and something squeezing in his heart every moment going by, tighter.

Harry was right about something, Draco didn't like this.

Although deep inside he knew that Harry was right. He had been so caught up, intoxicated by the presence and attention of this startling man so full of wonders that he hadn't had the time to think ahead.

But he would be stronger now. He already knew what he wanted but he wasn't sure of the price it would come with.

He was aware that he was treading on dangerous ground, with a ruthless and a very dangerous man - he didn't yet have the knowledge of the extend of these traits.

But he would know soon and Harry would have his answer.


End file.
